mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts with Twinkleshine and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|Lemon Hearts is not amused. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Run, Twilight, run!! Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts behind Twilight and Spike. Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Behind the cup. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|At the welcome party that Pinkie Pie organizes for Twilight. Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|Left of Rarity. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts in the background. Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Let's block Lemon Hearts! Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Blocking. Blocking. Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Running for a party! Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Lemon Hearts in the background. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts running. Her eyes look like Rarity's here. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts buying muffins. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Suffering from food poisoning. Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts as a member of the animal team. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts singing Winter Wrap Up. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Spotted two Lemon Hearts clones. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare present Twilight Sparkle with her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Suited For Success Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png ‎|LemonHearts standing right next to Derpy. Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png|Lemon Hearts next to Photo Finish Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Lemon Hearts at Sugarcube Corner Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|She's not amused by Rarity's histrionics Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Singing with Twilight Sparkle during the "At the Gala" song. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photographing The Wonderbolts. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts trying to get the doll. Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts on top of Berryshine. The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Awkward..... Luna Eclipsed Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png|Lemon Hearts in her mouse costume. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png|EGAD! Heavy metal killer hooves!! The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|Near Princess Luna. Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Bobbing For Apples Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png|Laughing With Princess Luna Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png|Lemon Hearts observing the scene. The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Watching the Wonderbolts derby Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Lemon Hearts working backstage. Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|The color's kinda dull but I guess she's Lemon Hearts. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Behind Sweetie Drops The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|In line for cider. Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Dancing to the cider song. Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts looks worried and upset. Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to one of the two Cherry Berrys next to the fountain. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to Daisy behind the town hall building. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Lemon Hearts waving back at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Laughing S02E19.png Lemon Hearts right S2E19.png|Seen on the right. Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Her second speaking role, where she orders the last cherry for two bits. Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Lemon Hearts in the crowd Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Not so pleased Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Pinkie stop Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png|Pinkie, you´re poking my eye "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png|Oh, thank you Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Ruby Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt and Cloud Kicker. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Magic Duel Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Spike at Your Service Spike and Lemon Hearts S3E09.png Spike sorry S3E09.png|Lemon Hearts with Spike. Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Lemon hearts in train. Games Ponies Play Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|She even sells baked goods at the Crystal Empire! Magical Mystery Cure Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating a banner S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Ponies running S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|Seen behind Goldengrape. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Leap of Faith Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "aren't you curious?" S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Applejack with hat over her heart S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png Trade Ya! AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Slice of Life DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Amending Fences Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png|"You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png|"Or she's coming over here!" Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "she went to live out by the stadium" S5E12.png Lemon "Well, let's go see" S5E12.png Twilight walks with Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine watch Twilight run away S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "I do the big events mostly" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "state dinners, that sort of thing" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Hearts eating cake S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Brotherhooves Social Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom appear S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom singing together S5E17.png Apple Bloom singing "a special kind of friend" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond galloping toward Lemon Hearts S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png All Aboard with cart of treats S5E20.png Apple Bloom gallops up to All Aboard S5E20.png Pinkie Pie holding an apple and pie S5E20.png Pinkie smushes apple and pie together S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "maybe" S5E20.png Pinkie "unless we're related!" S5E20.png Pinkie "which maybe we're not" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie confuses herself S5E20.png Apple Bloom spitting food chunks at AJ S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie speak at the same time S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie "I was gonna say that!" S5E20.png AJ and Pinkie "stop saying what I'm saying!" S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie "you stop it first!" S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie about to laugh S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie laughing together S5E20.png Scare Master Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png Pinkie Pie enters the corn maze S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Comic issue 1 credits background.png Luna rises IDW comic issue 8.png Lemon hearts blindbag.png MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg